Trapped in Stone
by HummingBird742
Summary: Victoria Ana 'Raisa, is Heir to the Grey Wolf throne is a younger sibling to Merlin, a famous wizard and friend to the founders of Hogwarts.2 months before her 11 birthday, she was called to her father's chambers.When she arrived, Akiva, the man she had fallen in love with, stood there. He was standing over her father when he used his e king screaming for her to run. STORY SCRAPPED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story. Please enjoy.**

Victoria _Ana_ 'Raisa, is Heir to the Grey Wolf Throne. She is a younger sibling to Merlin, a famous wizard and friend to the founders of Hogwarts. 2 months before her 11 birthday, she was called to her father's chambers. When she arrived, Akiva, the man she had fallen in love with, stood there. He was standing over her father when he used his magic. The king screaming for her to run.

She ran but didn't get far. Suddenly, she was stuck; frozen in her tracks. She knew whose work it was. Akiva. She opened her eyes and saw stone. She was going to die. In a last act of defiance, she muttered a protection spell. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria POV

I try to open my eyes. I fail. I try to move. I fail. Suddenly, I remember; the stone. I start to panic; I can't breathe. Now I remember. My father is dead. I'm _supposed_ to be dead. I don't know why not. My spell couldn't have been _that_ strong. Then again no one knew about my magical abilities; no one had ever tested me for them either. Maybe Merlin put a protection spell on me before. Then I remember my…. situation. I'm probably trapped in stone. Since I'm trapped in stone I guess I haven't been able to age.

I start to send out magical waves like my father taught me. He said he would always remember my magic signal. According to him, I had a very strong signal, maybe stronger then his. I was also supposed to go to Hogwarts this year instead of Oden Ford, as I had a different type of magic but can still use an amulet. I decide to review the spells that I learned so when someone finds me I can protect myself.

(Year Harry Potter turns 11) (I don't know what year it actually is)

I wake suddenly, hearing a noise. I've only been awake for a week I think, and am already going crazy. I hear another noise, closer this time. I can't believe it only took a week or so to find me. I've already gone over every spell I know at least twice and before I was trapped it only took me a week to do so. I do still have to sleep though, and I can't measure time when I'm asleep. I also don't know how much time I was asleep before I woke up after muttering that protection spell. I do hope that Merlin finds me before anyone else. I shriek; nothing comes out. Something just touched my foot! Then I try to move my foot. It can move!

Very soon I can move all my limbs. They have done a good job of freeing me. I try to talk. Again I find that I can't. I try to move but they push me down. Everything goes black… again.

When I wake up I'm in a room like I've never seen. There is something on the ceiling that lights up but has no fire lighting it. The walls are white like snow and the floor is hard, but doesn't look like it.

"What is this place?" I ask the first person that I see. Then I hear my voice; raspy and weak; Mother wouldn't approve.

"It's a hospital," he replies "you've never been here?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you remember what happened to you, then?"

"Of course I remember," I say "Mother would hardly care though, except that someone tried to kill her daughter, Heir to the Grey Wolf Throne."

"The Grey Wolf Throne?"

"Yes, have you not heard of it?" I ask.

"I've heard of it, but how can you be the heir?" he says, a weird look on his face.

"I'm Victoria _Ana_ 'Raisa. You must've heard my name before." I state.

A look of shock takes over his face" How can you still be alive?" He stammers "You died almost 1000 years ago, the palace buried in an avalanche…... no survivors…. except the magician, Akiva." He starts to trail off, but it doesn't matter: the darkness had taken me.

A while later, I woke up. And almost immediately remembered. I had spent almost 1000 years trapped in stone. I noticed the man from before was still in the room. Suddenly it occurred to me; how long was I awake in the stone? I asked him.

"Do you really want to know?" He replies.

"If I didn't, do you think I would be asking?" I ask.

"Very well. When we first felt your magic it was a year ago." He states.

"A year ago?!" I shriek.

"Yeah, the giants that now live on the mountain contacted Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. You do know about Hogwarts, right?"

"I was supposed to go there…. but then… that… happened," I murmur.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Oh, it's nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Okay, I'll go get the minister, then."

"Who?"

"The Minister of Magic. Have you not heard of him?" He asks.

"No, the Ministry was always a democratic place before." I say.

"Oh. Well, I'll be right back." He says.

"Of course."

I look around the room again. Now it makes sense. This 'hospital' must be a modern thing where injured people go. Or people that were trapped in stone. But I think I'm a very original case. I look up when the door opens. A new man walks in with the other man.

"Hello, I am Cornelius Fudge. Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria _Ana_ 'Raisa, Heir to the Grey Wolf Throne."

"Are you still sticking to that story?"

"IT'S NOT A STORY!" I pause. "Sorry. It seems my temper got the better of me."

"I'm very sorry. I think it would be best if I came back," Cornelius says.

"No, I'm fine, really. Besides, it's best if we just get it over with." I say.

"If you insist."

"I do."

Cornelius turned to the man beside him,

"Is there any question that can confirm who she is?"

"You could ask her..." He states.

"Okay, that sounds… reasonable. Who was your father?"

"My father was named Hanson or Cuffs Alister. He was first the street lord of rag market in the capital. He discovered that the cuffs around his wrists sealed his magic. When the cuffs were removed, he enrolled at Odens Ford, in mysterk house or house of magic. When he was there, he met my mother as Rebecca Morley. When she was kidnapped by Micah Bayar, my father took the Marissa Pines Pass and found her poisoned. He tried to heal her with the high magic he had learned. When he arrived at the Marissa Pines Camp the clan healers took over the healing. Since my father used high magic, he took on the affects of his patient. After that my mother told him who she was. When she claimed her throne, he made a deal with her. Eventually they ended up married. He was also High wizard on the wizard council." I say, summarizing my fathers' life story.

"That's a lot of information, you know." He says.

"Yes."

"There's no way we can verify this." He says.

"When you ask me a question, expect a good answer. Then you won't be let down. Then again, I might refuse to talk about the answer, but talking about my father is fine."

Just before Fudge got to say anything, an owl swooped in to the room. I knew immediately that it was a letter from Hogwarts. I had been expecting this owl for months.

"He's done it now, that Albus, welcomed a freak into his school." Fudge muttered behind me. I that his way of thinking was a better one. After all, they know nothing about me, and I know nothing about them.

As soon as I could convince them to get me a writing utensil- I have no idea what they are actually called- I wrote the headmaster back saying that I was very grateful for the opportunity, and I would be there on the 1st of September. I also asked Fudge if he could take me to Diagon Ally to get my supplies. Even though he seemed like he didn't mind me, I could tell that he was faking. So I asked the headmaster if one of the teachers could take me in over the summer, as my muggle family didn't want a witch in the family. This is the cover my mother and father came up with back in my time. I knew that no one who went to the school now would know who I was, or even what the Grey Wolf Throne was. If they did, I was still not going to tell them who I was. I don't want a target on my back anymore.

 **I should explain the way I have set up the landscape for this story. There are actual realms that portals connect. Every book I use has its own realm, and they are connected to the others. With this one, where ever Hagrid went during that summer (giants), is where their palace was. When Akiva used his magic, part of the realms collapsed into one another, making that point accessible by all realms, except that Fellsmarch was completely destroyed. Except the palace and, of course, Victoria. Keep in mind, Victoria doesn't know that her realm was destroyed.**

 **Please R &R! **

**-HummingBird742**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone (if anyone reads this). I haven't updated in a long time, and I want you all to know that I have given up on this story. I've been thinking about it for a few weeks and I finally decided to officially confirm that I will not update again. Recently I have been reading the _Throne of Glass_ series by _Sarah J. Maas_ and I have a fanfiction that I originally did for a school project. I plan to post it soon, but I make no grantees. That said, if anyone wants to base anything off, or do anything with this story, anyone is free to. I know there were a few people (The Age of Awesomeness is the only reviewer) that looked at the story so feel free to do whatever with it. Thank you to anyone who read the story that I came up with of the top of my head. Bye!


End file.
